A Boy and His Warlock
by Princess of Thieves
Summary: Shots of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane throughout their relationship. Malec, themes borrowed from the 15pairings community on LJ.
1. Theme Set 1

_1. Something Sweet_

Alec blinked. "Excuse me?"

Magnus laughed, taking a sip of the absurdly priced drink he had insisted that Alec share with him. "I _said_," he repeated patiently, absolutely adoring the confused expression he was receiving in return, "I got us a grande caffe mocha, no sugar, extra whipped cream, au lait skinny extra shot with four pumps of peppermint."

Alec's expression didn't change with the dawn of comprehension. In fact, if anything, his nose just crinkled as his brows just scrunched up more in confusion. "…I… just wanted coffee…"

...

_2. Pick Me Up._

"You are an _idiot_," Magnus hissed, though there was no bite to his words. His fingers crackled with blue sparks as they traced what remained of Alec's open wounds. "I told you to _call me_. Call me _immediately_, Alec, not three days after you've decided to let the demon poison fester."

Alec bit back a pained sound as Magnus prodded a tender spot on his back none too gently, but felt the skin begin to knit itself back together under his care. "Sorry…" he murmured.

"Don't apologize, just promise you'll _call_," Magnus muttered under his breath, and Alec could hear how drained the warlock must be feeling after that. He felt the weight roll off of him and he sat up, and spied as Magnus ran his fingers through his wilted hair. "Stupid Shadowhunters, with your useless _iratzes_…" he muttered bitterly, but Alec knew it was out of exhaustion and not truly out of ill feelings.

"I'll call next time," Alec said as he got up, and honestly meant it. He was surprised when Magnus's only reaction was to lift his own arms above his head.

When Alec raised a brow, the warlock's lip quirked weakly. "Alec Lightwood, I canceled all of my afternoon appointments because my boyfriend was an idiot and didn't call me when he needed me. The least you can do is carry me home."

...

_3. Only Pretending_

"_Jace…"_ Alec had whispered against the warlock's lips only a week after Chariman Meow's birthday party.

Magnus had said nothing, only pausing briefly before continuing at full speed. He wouldn't admit that despite their short acquaintanceship, he almost would rather have had Alec pull out the dagger in his back pocket and jab his heart with it. At least he could have healed that.

...

_4. Look who's on top!_

"Magnus…"

"Mm…?"

"_Magnus."_

"Whaaat…" Magnus drawled, reluctantly bringing himself out of his sleepy haze to direct attention to his boyfriend.

Alec, who had moments before been resting his head peacefully on the warlock's chest, looked a bit uncomfortable. "Umm, your…cat…"

Magnus blinked slowly. "My cat…?"

"Yeah, he…" Alec glanced back. "He got in and… his nails are digging into my back…"

With a single raised brow, Magnus pushed himself up onto his elbows, glancing over Alec's shoulder. After a moment, he snorted, watching as Chairman Meow kneaded at the Shadowhunter's back with his paws in preparation for a place to sleep.

Alec looked back up at him. "Maybe…he likes me now?"

Magnus chuckled, settling back into his next of blankets "Mmm, maybe you just have a comfy butt."

...

_5. Flowers_

Alec's phone went off early in the morning.

_From: Magnus_

_happy 4 month, babe 3333_

_c u 2nite? ;)_

Alec's stomach sank. He'd forgotten. He didn't even have time to get Magnus anything, and he hadn't thought of it the first three anniversaries, either. (Magnus had insisted that they have one once a month. He had surprised him in his bath tub the first time, and last time…well, cleaning all of the chocolate syrup out of his sheets before his mother saw was a surprisingly difficult feat).

To his surprise, there was already a bouquet of the most neon-colored flowers Alec had ever seen in his life. At first glance, he thought that Magnus had already dropped by, but he found the note before the guilt could effectively make him nauseous.

_Figured you could treat your boyfriend right this month. Thank me later! Preferably in the form of those cute shoes I saw last week._

_Love, Izzy_

_...  
_

_6. Elope_

"And do you, Church, take Chairman Meow as your magically wedded bride?" Magnus asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Your silence will count as a yes!"

Alec shifted the large cat in his grip, making him release a discontented mewl at his position. "I can't believe you wore your tux for this…"

Magnus shrugged, and Alec could have sworn he saw glitter falling from his shoulders. "I thought it was appropriate. Wouldn't you want your parents dressed up for our wedding?" He smiled at the flush that spread across Alec's cheeks and turned back to his own cat. "I now pronounce you cat and wife."

"Isn't Chairman Meow a boy?"

"Cat and wife," Magnus repeated with a sense of pride, holding his cat up to Church so that they meet nose to nose. "You may kiss the bride."

...

_7. Cherry Flavor Medicine_

Magnus fell into a fit of sneezes, and if Alec didn't know any better, he would have thought that some glitter had just floated up the warlock's nose.

"Can't you just use magic to keep from getting sick…?" Alec inquired as he set the tray down on the table in front of them. He heard Magnus mutter in a stuffed voice, only catching bits and pieces. Something about 'demon pox' caught his ear, but he didn't get a chance to ask about it.

"This bug messes with my magic… it's kind of on the fritz," Magnus explained, though the stuffed nose made it difficult to take him seriously. "This morning I tried to conjure up a nice romantic breakfast for us, and I nearly fried off all of Chairman Meow's fur…" He poured some of the thick, red Mundane medicine onto a teaspoon before carefully moving next to Alec, shivering miserably.

...

_8. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

There were few moments since his childhood that Magnus felt he could cry, whether out of sorrow of pure joy.

And yet, he feels tears building up when Alec is the one to stand before Magnus and get down on his knee.

...

_9. Meow~_

"Did you… get into the catnip?"

Magnus stared, his green cat eyes dilated as his gaze focused on Alec before he burst into giggles and poked Alec's cheek. "You… you're too _cute_," he babbled, pinching the Shadowhunter's cheek and tugging affectionately. "You're _so _cute… I could… I could _eat_ you…"

Alec brushed his hand away, looking mildly amused but still peeved at Magnus's state. "You got that for _Chairman Meow,_" he stressed, "so that he wouldn't bother us when we…" He trailed off, glancing away with pink stained cheeks. "Er, so… he wouldn't bother us… tonight…"

The lazy, dazed grin that spread across Magnus's lips was still absolutely _wicked_. "Don't worry… you won't notice him at all~" he drawled before pouncing on the unsuspecting boy.

...

_10. Indecent Exposure_

While Alec hadn't been sure what to expect during his stay with Magnus, he was certainly unprepared when he saw the warlock standing stark naked across the room.

From his sleeping position on the couch, Alec jerked awake when he realized exactly what he was looking at, averting his gaze. "U-uh…"

"Hmm?" Magnus turned and Alec's flush turned brighter. "Oh, hey… didn't think you were up yet, cutie. Did I wake you?"

"Uh, well…" The boy was having trouble stringing his sentences together. "Kinda… since you're…" he trailed off, unable to do anything but motion at Magnus's current state.

"I'm…?" Magnus prompted before looking down at himself when Alec implied something was wrong. It took him a moment to find anything out of the ordinary before it dawned on him. "Oh, right," he murmured as he waved his hand. A pair of silk pajama pants solidified around his body a moment later. "Sorry, honey. I'm not used to house guests."

If nothing else, Alec had saved poor Jace's virgin eyes by swapping places with him.

...

_11. Pain_

"I'm not Jace," Magnus told him. His voice was serious, almost jarring in comparison to his usual tone.

Alec's voice, when he finally found it again, was strained. He choked on his words. "I know."

...

_12. Between the Sheets_

Alec gasped for breath, feeling the aftermath of that burst of… _something_. He felt warmth spread across his body, completely different from the rush of a freshly applied Rune, rushing through his fingertips and curling his toes.

He vaguely felt something shifting, and watched as Magnus's wild air peaked out from the blanket, soon followed by Magnus himself. He had a wicked grin across his mouth, and his tongue flicked out across his lower lip as his eyes flashed in the dark. He licked his lips with intention, looking as pleased as a fat cat with cream. Alec flushed a little darker the second that the thought crossed his mind.

...

_13. "What a waste."_

Magnus's eyes are dry when he watches his beloved's body blaze before him. The room is almost blinding, with the Shadowhunter all in their formal wear, all white and reflecting the light of the flames.

An "occupational hazard," Alec had called it.

This is not the first time someone close to him has left. It was one of those things that came along with immortality. Everyone who wasn't left in the blink of an eye.

And so Magnus had simply learned that crying did not, could not, bring back the dead.

...

_14. First come, first serve!_

Their target was in sight.

"Tonight…" Alec said slowly, circling around the chair that held their prize, "is the season premier of _Survivor_."

"_Tonight…" _Magnus repeated, his eyes never leaving Alec's as they made their way around the room, "is the_ Desperate Housewives _marathon_._"

A twitch of Alec's fingers was all the signal Magnus needed, and they both dove for the remote.

...

_15. Consummation_

"Are you sure?" Magnus checked a last time. He knew how this went, and he couldn't bear to see that lovely face twisted in discomfort.

Alec's face was flushed, but he was forcing himself to stare into the glowing eyes and fight off his bashful nature. "Magnus, I'm naked, hot, in bed, under you, and like _this_—" he rolled his hips for emphasis, and the warlock knew what he was implying, "and you're asking me _now_?"

"It hurts."

"So does demon poison."

"I don't think demon poison has ever hurt you _here_." Magnus's eyes flashed playfully. "Unless there's a kink you're not telling me about. I _am_ half demon, if that makes it better for you."

"_Magnus_," Alec hissed in embarrassment, and pulled the other man's head down to silence him with his mouth. "_I need you_."

And the last of Magnus's concerns for his lover melted away not a moment later.


	2. Theme Set 2

_1. Musical Chairs_

"Magnus."

"Hmm~?"

"I told you that I was sitting here."

"Yes, I believe you did. Quite a few times."

"I'm not moving."

"You've also made that clear, yes."

"So sitting on me isn't going to increase your chances of getting the chair."

"When did I say I wanted the chair? Your lap is _far_ more comfortable…"

…

_2. Triangle_

She had full, gorgeous blonde hair, a body comparable to Venus herself, and the kind of eyes that drilled into your soul, even just through a photograph.

"Who is she?" Alec asked, holding the frame up to Magnus. The warlock quirked a brow, honestly a bit surprised to see the portrait of his former lover in the hands of his current one, and casually plucked the frame from Alec's grasp.

"Her name was…" he paused, and then his gaze softened just a bit, as if he were remembering something fondly, "_is_ Camille…" The moment lasted barely longer than it took for the name to fall from his lips before he turned his gaze back to Alec. He leaned forward with the full intention of invading Alec's personal space, placing the frame on the table and tipping it down without a second thought. "Don't concern yourself. She's not important," Magnus assured as he pushed his lovely little mortal down to the floor.

But no amount of affection could distract Alec from the question forming in the back of his mind; how unimportant could someone be if you still chose to keep their picture?

…

_3. Stormy_

Alec bit his lip, shifting awkwardly outside of Magnus's bedroom door. Dread pooled in his stomach as he tentatively reached up and rapped at the door with his knuckles.

He heard a muffled reply, but even through the sleepy haze he could hear the bite of the words. "_What_."

Alec nearly flinched. He probably would have, if he were a Mundane, but he'd been raised better than that. He played absently with the holes in his sleeves. "...can I…" he cleared his throat, "c-can I come in? Magnus?"

He heard some shifting behind the door, and a quick spark of hope went through him.

"Sorry, this room is reserved for people who moan _Magnus Bane_ in bed. The room for _Jace_ fans is down the hall."

And there was that stabbing sensation of guilt again. Alec pressed his hand to the door, as if it would somehow bring them physically closer than they already were. "_Magnus_, I… I said I was sorry… please let me in. So we can talk." He stopped, feeling embarrassed to just be begging for the Warlock's attention. "A-And, Chairman Meow keeps clawing at my leg…"

"Tough, sugar. You can sleep on the couch." There was a pause from Magnus's side of the door, and Alec figured that he was done as he respectfully turned to leave.

"…maybe in the morning," Magnus continued, catching Alec by surprise, "you can make me breakfast…"

Alec hesitated before nodding. It took him another moment to remember that Magnus couldn't see him through the door. "Y-Yeah… pancakes, right?"

"With chocolate chips. Good night," Magnus responded, and from his tone, Alec knew he was finished for the night.

…

_4. Roll Over_

"I can't believe you're ticklish."

"_Stop it!"_ Alec all but flailed under him, attempting to shove Magnus's hands away from his body. Somehow, the warlock's fingers kept sliding under his shirt and moving up and down his skin, sending him into unfamiliar spasms and giggles. "_Magnus_!"

"Oh yes, baby, say my name," Magnus laughed, narrowly avoiding a smack to the head as his fingers trailed up Alec's sides.

…

_5. "I have to go."_

"Sorry, cutie," Magnus apologized, pushing himself up. "I've got a 3:00 waiting for me."

Alec blinked from his position on the couch, still feeling his lips tingling from their almost bruising kissing. _Actually_, he thought as his tongue ran over his lower lip, wincing slightly, _it seems like it _was_ pretty bruising…_ "Right now?"

"Mmhmm," Magnus replied distractedly, moving to his room (and to the bathroom, no doubt). Alec vaguely heard the sounds of clothing ruffling and items shifting around on the counter before Magnus emerged again, still fixing his hair. "It's already 2:58, and it'll take me a minute to get there…" Alec noticed the new layer of glitter applied on top of his eyelids each time he blinked. "I'll be back in a few, though, hun."

"Umm…" Alec trailed off. He'd had an argument a moment before, but decided that he didn't want to be a burden to Magnus. "Okay…"

"Don't worry," the warlock leaned down to give him a sweet peck on the lips. "I'll give you a proper, uninterrupted kissing lesson when I get home."

…

_6. Morning After_

Magnus quirked a brow as he watched Alec scramble around his room. "In a hurry?"

"I slept in," Alec hissed under his breath, frustrated with himself for being so careless. He yanked his pants back on, nearly tripping over himself in the process, and looked around for his shirt. "Isabelle called me _twice_, if something happened and I wasn't there—"

"Mmm, relax, silly," Magnus hummed, lying back down and stretching in a catlike manner. "Your little Jace will be fine until you're—"

"It's not about _Jace_," Alec snapped, finally tugging his shirt over his head. Magnus stopped halfway through his stretch, taken off guard by Alec's tone. He seemed to realize how sharp he'd been and looked back at Magnus, feeling bad but not willing to take the tone back. "I have to be a Shadowhunter _first_. I _am_ a Shadowhunter first, and whatever… whatever _this_ is," he motioned between the two of them, "has to come second."

Magnus was quite for a few moments, and Alec almost wondered if what he'd said had insulted the warlock. Instead, Magnus stopped stretching and propped himself up on his elbows. "Did you like last night?"

Alec felt an all too familiar flush stain his cheeks. "…Yes."

"How much?"

Again, Alec was reluctant to answer. It was his first time actually acting on his "unnatural" impulses. "…" He looked away. "A… a lot."

Magnus hummed softly, appearing to consider this before yawning loudly, rolling over so that Alec was speaking to his back. He waved dismissively. "You can go then, Shadowhunter," he said lightly, settling back in to sleep. "Think of me while you slice open the throats of your demons…"

Alec grimaced. "Why would I do that?"

"That way you won't be able to get me out of your head~"

…

_7. Anger_

Magnus's head whipped to the side.

"I am _not_ a _coward_," Alec hissed.

Magnus could feel the sing of the slap, ignoring it even as he spoke with a deadly calm. "You are afraid to look in the mirror and face what you really are," he said slowly. "And until the day comes when you can suck it up and get over it, my opinion won't change." He turned his glowing cat eyes back to the Shadowhunter. "You can't even tell your _friends_…"

…

_8. Silence_

"Is there anything I can do to stop the hurting, baby?" Magnus all but cooed, cupping Alec's face in his hands. The boy had been bitten by a demon during his last encounter, and though Magnus had removed the poison before it could harm him, the drops that remained in his system were making him horribly ill. Magnus wasn't concerned for his life at this point, merely for the poor boy's comfort. "I could make you some soup, or get you an ice pack, or fluff your pillow. Doesn't that sound lovely? Ooh, we could get some blankets and cuddle up and maybe watch a marathon of _Amazing Race_. Or, we could—"

"_Magnus_," Alec all but begged, his head throbbing like he'd rarely ever experienced. "I _need_ you to _be quiet_…"

Alec figured that the silence that followed was more out of shock than out of respect for his wishes. However, a moment later, Magnus crawled into the couch and carefully lowered Alec's head to his lap, carefully running fingers through his hair. "My poor baby…" Magnus murmured, his hands cool against Alec's feverish skin. That was one of the last things Magnus said that night, only stroking his dark hair to try and distract him from the pain.

…

_9. Water_

"Alec~" Magnus called. "You weren't thinking of standing there all night, were you?"

Reluctantly, Alec shuffled into the bathroom. The same bathroom that contained one Magnus Bane, reclined in the tub and lazily draping his arm over the side. By some miracle, the suds were covering him up to his collarbone. Alec briefly thanked the Angel for the invention of the bubble bath.

He grumbled. "I was thinking about it…"

Magnus chuckled, obviously amused by Alec's embarrassment. "But then you wouldn't be clean. We're going to bed after this, and I'm not allowing your sweaty, bloody – albeit very attractive – Shadowhunter body into my Egyptian cotton sheets. Just take your clothes off and jump in, won't you?"

…

_10. "Don't forget!"_

"Isabelle, I _know_. Mom told me about ten times before I left…" Magnus heard the Nephilim sputter as his sister said something over the phone. "Th-That's none of your business! That's not all I do when I'm here!"

The corner of the warlock's lip quirked in amusement.

"Yeah… no—Isabelle, I'm _nineteen_, I'm not a kid!"

The corner of his mouth dropped again.

"I'll be home whenever I want—"

Magnus plucked the phone from Alec's grasp, murmuring smoothly into the phone, "I'll escort him home, please don't worry yourself, Isabelle." Without a moment of hesitation, and without waiting for a reply, Magnus flipped the phone shut, his yellow eyes never leaving Alec's. As his lover began to protest, Magnus quickly interrupted. "How long have you been nineteen?"

Alec faltered. "W-What?"

"When," Magnus repeated patiently, "did. You. Turn. Nineteen."

"…Umm…" Alec hesitated, unsure of why that particular question was detrimental at that moment in time. "About…two months ago…?"

Alec felt the warlock cup his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" he murmured, running his thumb over the boy's cheekbones. The guilt could be heard in his voice, since he had been the one to forget Alec's birthday in the first place.

"I think… you were busy?" Alec guessed with a shrug. "I honestly don't care much… It's just a birthday. I've had nineteen of them, this one wasn't that special."

"But it's my job to _make_ it special," Magnus insisted before lightly pushing Alec back. The force was just enough to make Alec's knees hit the couch and send him tumbling back, and Magnus crawled on top him. "I'm _never_ too busy for you, Alec. Not when it's that important…"

The most adorable, flustered expression appeared on Alec's face at that point. "I-I told you, it's not important—"

"Hush, darling," Magnus chided with playful affection, pressing a finger to the Nephilim's lips to silence his protests. Slowly, he ran his thumb over the boy's lower lip. "You mortals grow up so fast," he murmured. "Far too fast… Now let me make it up to you…"

…

_11. Lost_

"Where are they?"

Magnus hummed innocently. "What ever are you talking about?"

Alec shifted uncomfortably. "You _know_ what. I can't find…" he trailed off, his cheeks tinting a darker shade of pink.

The warlock considered him for a moment (what felt like an hour to Alec) before faking an enlightened expression. "_Oh_," he drawled, reaching behind him and revealing a familiar article of clothing, dangling it from his finger. "You mean _this_ little thing?"

Alec flushed darker as the warlock dangled his boxers in front of him and reached for them. "_Give_ it—"

He blinked in surprise when Magnus snapped, and the boxers disappeared from his hand. It took him a minute to realize what Magnus had done, and he clenched his fist. "Magnus. Give them back," he ordered, but Magnus just shrugged lazily.

"They haven't gone anywhere," he assured, a playful grin making its way onto his face. "In fact… they might even be somewhere on my person. I guess you'll have to find out~"

And found out, Alec did.

_12. Cold_

Alec's teeth were chattering as he stood waiting out in the cold. He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, and back to his left to keep the blood flowing through his body. He fisted his hands in his pockets, watching his breath fog before him as he looked up at the apartment.

Magnus was making his way down the stairs, looking as flash and colorful as ever. The heavy, fur-lined coat that he'd wrapped himself in was making Alec feel even colder in his warn, well-loved sweater. "Hey, sweetheart," Magnus purred, kissing the Nephilim's pink cheek.

"What took you so long," Alec asked, though it was hard to move his jaw after clenching it for so long. "You said 'five minutes'."

"Oh, honey, my hair was _not_ cooperating," Magnus shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. "You could have come up to wait, you're absolutely _freezing_. Like a Shadowhunter popsicle."

If it were possible, Alec's cheeks would have turned pink from embarrassment instead of just the cold. "L-Let's just go," he forced out, beginning to trudge down the sidewalk. Before he could make it far, Magnus grabbed his arm and gently tugged him back.

"Hold on, sweetie," he prompted before carefully unraveling the rainbow patterned scarf from around his neck. Before Alec could protest, the warlock was winding the colorful article of clothing around his neck. "There. All better?"

"…'s warm…" Alec muttered reluctantly, "but I think the color is burning my skin…"

…

_13. Stupid Smile_

"Don't look at me like that," Alec snapped, gripping his book tightly between his fingers.

Magnus, who was resting his cheek casually on his palm, shrugged lazily. "I can't help it," he admitted. "Love bites look _lovely_ on you…"

Alec flushed and slapped a hand over the mark in question.

…

_14. Kiss_

"_Everyone is watching us,"_ Magus hissed under his breath, eyes still wide and lips still pink from the unexpected display of affection.

Alec glanced around at his people, and as Magnus had warned, all eyes seemed to be centered on the pair of them. Somehow, maybe because of the buzz he still had from the kiss, or maybe thanks to the comforting warm burn of the Runes connecting them, he couldn't bring himself to care. "Good," he breathed softly, continuing to catch the warlock off guard. "Let them. " His hand ran through the wild locks of Magnus Bane, and soon had pulled him back into what had become his long-awaited confession.

…

_15. Breakup_

"Alec…" Magnus sighed, taking the boy's hand into his own. "…we need to talk."

Alec's eyes widened. "Wait, Magnus, you can't mean—"

"There have been… _problems_… for a while now…" Magnus continued despite Alec's protests, and the boy felt his heart sink. "You know that. It's just… this isn't the way I want you to live, Alec. I love you, you _know_ that."

"Then why are you _doing _this?" Alec accused, tugging his hands from the warlock's grasp. "It doesn't have to be like this, Magnus. We can—"

"Shhh…" Magnus hushed, pressing a finger to the boy's lips. "Alec…" he said slowly, regret swimming in his glowing yellow eyes. "I—"

He was silenced as Alec shoved his hand aside and crashed their mouths together, pulling them close enough as if it would stop the words from leaving Magnus's mouth. Magnus paused, and briefly kissed him back, caressing his cheek and letting his hand rest on the boy's hip. As he felt Alec desperately push closer, and reluctantly pulled away, leaving the boy looking hurt and desperate. "Magnus—"

"Alec," Magnus interrupted, brushing his thumb lovingly over the boy's cheek in apology. "I'm sorry...

"…I've signed you up for What Not To Wear…"


	3. Theme Set 3

_1. Once Upon A Time_

"What's a cinderella?"

Magnus blinked, pausing the fingers that were running through Alec's hair. "I'm… sorry…" he murmured in confusion, "I must have gotten something in my ear – what was the question at hand?"

Alec frowned up from his position in the warlock's lap. "You said my life was like a 'Cinderella story', ever since you came into it," he replied. "But what does that mean? What's a 'cinderella'?"

Magnus stared at him in disbelief before amusement quirked the corner of his lips in amusement, sighing dramatically. "To begin, Alexander, the correct question is _'Who_ is Cinderella?'" he chided. "Weren't you Shadowhunters told bed time stories as children?"

Alec blushed at Magnus's rather patronizing tone, but shrugged. "Yeah, about the Angel and how the Nephilim conquer demons, and stories of our parents' battles…" He shook his head as his brows furrowed in confusion. "But none about this 'Cinderella' person… was Cinderella a warlock?"

"No," Magnus corrected, tapping the boy's nose affectionately. "But she had a _pretty_ amazing warlock help her out, completely free of charge. She was a lovely woman, the Fairy God Mother, nothing _faerie_ about her… Though I suppose that's what you get for letting Mundanes retell the stories…"

…

_2. "You've got two choices."_

Alec was pale, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the boy and bring the color back into his cheeks. However, he couldn't do that. He couldn't afford to, he _made_ himself watch as the boy raked his fingers through his dark hair. "Magnus, I _can't,_" he all but begged, but Magnus wouldn't have it. He was too old to still be putting up with this.

"Alec," he said, and his voice held no sense or hint of compromise. He was serious. "You're _going_ to tell them."

"I _can't_, Magnus," Alec hissed, his head shooting up to lock gazes with the warlock. "They _can't know,_ they'll _never_ accept it." He looked down at his hands, tracing the dark Runes engraved into the skin with his eyes. "If the Clave found out – _God_, they would _never _allow it, they would strip me of my marks, and my parents—" he choked, as if it was dawning on him exactly how bad the consequences could be. "My parents would _disown_ me, they would cast me out to live as a _Mundane_—"

"If you can't even tell your _sister_," Magnus emphasized, making Alec wince at his cold tone. "Or _Clary_. Or _Jace_—" Alec's body seized up at the mention of Jace's name, and the warlock took notice. He let out a slow sigh that could almost be mistaken as defeat, but Alec knew it was just impatience with him and his own protests. "You know what…" Magnus started again, running his fingers through his spiked, colored hair. "Fine…if you aren't going to acknowledge our _relationship_ –" Alec winced at the emphasis placed on the word, "then I suppose there isn't a _relationship_ to speak of."

Alec's eyes widened. "Magnus—"

But Magnus had already turned his back to him, walking casually back to his seat in front of the TV, waving his hand to bring the object to life. Alec shifted awkwardly, unsure what exactly Magnus wanted him to do until, without a second glance, Magnus raised his hand, waving him off dismissively. "You may go."

…

_3. Separation Anxiety_

"Don't forget to call me."

"I _know_, Magnus," Alec sighed impatiently, shrugging his backpack over his shoulder. "I gotta go, or Isabelle's going to leave for Idris without me—"

Alec felt Magnus grip his wrist firmly to stop him from leaving, and turned to him in surprise. The look in his eyes startled him more. "_Call_ me," Magnus insisted, his gaze so intense that Alec almost felt guilty looking him in the eye.

He gulped, and repeated his answer more honestly. "I _will_."

…

_4. Practice Makes Perfect_

Alec had thought it was going just fine, until Magnus had pushed him back. "Okay – no, stop, just _stop, _Alexander."

He blinked in surprise, cheeks still flushed from their activity. "Umm… what is it?" He frowned. "Was I… doing it wrong…?"

"No, not _wrong_," Magnus sighed, letting his thumb run over the boy's kiss-swollen lips. "Honestly, anyone with a set of lips can kiss, technically, but your technique is just _horrendous_."

Alec flushed a darker shade of red; both in shame and in embarrassment that they were _actually _discussing the way he kissed. "S-Sorry," he stammered, fumbling absently with the edge of his sleeve and working holes into the material. "I mean, that I'm bad, I've just…never…"

Any previous disgust or disappointment that Magnus had been projecting melted away, and Alec felt fingers running through his hair. "I know, baby…" he purred, brushing a thumb over the boy's flushed cheek. "You just need practice is all…" Suddenly, the sympathetic pout that Magnus had been wearing turned into a playful, wicked smirk, and Alec found himself being pushed back onto the couch.

"H-Hey—"

"Shush," Magnus chided, placing a finger to his lips. "We'll just have to practice, won't we? Now, Alec, darling, I love you, but _please_ keep your tongue in your own mouth and let _me_ handle things from there~"

…

_5. "Shut up and listen."_

"_I don't love him!"_

Magnus was startled into silence. "Excuse…me?" His face was still flushed from getting worked up with Alec.

Alec's face was far brighter, though, still breathing heavily from their argument. "I do…_not_… love _Jace_," he emphasized. "Not… anymore… not… like you…"

…

_6. Piggyback ride_

"Put me down…"

"Shush, you," Magnus scolded, shifting Alec carefully to get a better grip on him.

"This is _mortifying_," Alec whined, and he pressed his face into Magnus's hair in an attempt to hide, muffling his already mumbled words.

"I went through all the trouble to patch you up," Magnus chided. "I don't want you to go and undo the work."

"Why couldn't you have just sprinkled us with glitter and made us a portal home," Alec muttered with the sharp edge of sarcasm lacing his question.

Magnus just smiled to himself.

...

_7. Up Close and Personal_

"Alec." Magnus said his name with a deadly calm, the kind that Alec knew must have taken centuries to perfect. "What are these."

Alec felt the warlock's long, thin fingers trace the red marks crossing his inner thighs. He laughed bitterly. "One for each sin I've committed," he explained, his voice absolutely dripping with self-loathing.

'_With you'_ was left unsaid, hanging in the air between them.

...

_8. Misery Loves Company_

The ship burned on the horizon, and Magnus for the life of him could not figure out how it had happened. His vision was blurred with exhaustion, and everything around him was tilting and making him dizzy. He was sprawled out against the side of the truck, feeling the waves rocking him back and forth and feeding his nausea. Beads of sweat ran across his skin, and he felt that he wouldn't last another minute helping those Shadowhunters, even if he wanted to.

Then he glanced to the side, and a pained look overtook his expression. Alec was watching him, his soaked hair falling in front of his eyes, glazed over with exhaustion. Magnus felt his heart throb. He had almost drowned. Alec had almost been lost, and instead of lying back and letting his lungs recover, he had all but shoved his own power at Magnus, insisting that he use the boy's strength to help everyone else.

Alec's lip quirked weakly in the largest smile he could muster as he slowly reached his hand out, and Magnus felt the same squeezing of his heart. Could Alec just think of himself for one moment of his life? Couldn't he put his heavy, trembling hand down and just rest?

But Magnus knew the answer. Taking a deep breath to gather the will, he reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, realizing that he was shaking worse than Alec was. He laced their fingers tightly together and held their hands up to his heart, tugging Alec to him just enough for Magnus to bury his head in his shoulder. He took a breath, his lungs feeling like lead, and returned to hissing his spells under his breath.

...

_9. Photograph_

"Did you have to wear the skirt?"

"Alec, darling, it's a _kilt_. Only the manliest of men wear them. Now take the picture and send it to Jace, the sheep are starting to stare at my fabulous self and I don't want to blind them with my beauty."

...

_10. Together_

Some nights, they went out. Magnus always had a new place to show Alec, ranging between anything from a bowling alley to a karaoke bar to the new frozen yogurt shop that had opened three blocks from the warlock's favorite Starbucks. Alec sometimes asked if they could walk around the city, hidden from the Mundanes so that he wouldn't be afraid to slip his fingers between Magnus's

Some nights, they stayed in. Magnus would push him against the door and teach him, teach him sinful, wonderful things that Alec would hate himself for in the morning and love himself for in the moment. In return, Alec would try his best to repeat the lessons and demonstrate what he'd learned, with Magnus carefully guiding his hands each time he hesitated. These nights, they usually wouldn't make it past the couch in the living room.

Some nights, however, fit peacefully in between. They would lie in Magnus's bed after days filled with casting spells and demon killing. Their clothes remained in tact as their legs tangled together, Alec's head tucked perfectly under the warlock's chin. Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes Magnus would hum an old tune, taught to him in countries no longer labeled on the map. Sometimes, though, they would just twine their fingers together and breathe.

...

_11. Mind Games_

Alec had begun dreaming about him. Where Jace had invaded his fantasies since the tender age of twelve, the warlock had now managed to slide his way in and take control. The blond halo against the pillow in his fantasies had become a dark mane, streaked with color, and the eyes started to glow as they stared at him in the dark.

He found himself waking up, hot and tangled in the sheets and soaked with sweat, more often than not. He was only left in the warm glow of his fantasy for a few moments upon waking, before he would groan miserably and cover his face with a pillow in shame.

...

_12. Love/Hate Relationship_

It was wrong. It was wrong in _so_ many different ways – wrong because he was a Downworlder, wrong because of status, wrong because he was a _he_. Every glance sent his way, every brush of the shoulders, every word that left the warlock's lips made shocks travel down Alec's spine. The boy was sure that if Magnus ever did so much as ask for the time, his breath would hitch before he could answer.

And to his misery, each shock and hitch of breath and leap of his heart was soon after followed by his stomach flipping in guilt. He knew that his reactions were disgusting. They were unnatural, sinful urges, and to act upon them would damn him for eternity.

But Alec was helpless under the warlock's reassuring voice and touches. He couldn't justify his meetings with Magnus, they certainly held no constructive value, and yet he found himself again and again rapping his knuckles against the warlock's door. It was dangerous, more frightening than any demon he had slain or even those he had nearly been slain by. With each meeting, Alec would find himself falling lower and lower; shoulders brushing with more intent, threading their fingers, the hand on his thigh, each action that he allowed Magnus to initiate let him sink slowly and surely further into damnation. Each time, it was harder to tear himself back and regain control, each time it was harder to save himself.

When they had kissed – the first time, hot, heavy, explosive with anything and everything Alec had suppressed since the first urges had haunted him– he had torn Magnus's apartment apart, fueled by rage and guilt at himself for letting himself fall.

Because the things Magnus did to him, the way his body would react to him, it was what Alec _lived_ for.

And he hated it.

...

_13. Star Gazing_

"This is what we needed…"

Alec picked up his head to look at him. "Hmm?"

Magnus just smiled, pressing Alec's head back onto his shoulder where it had been resting. "_This_," he repeated. "Just you and me. No demons, no incestuous drama, no Valentine, no Mortal Frisbees or Coffee Mugs or _God_ knows what else…" He wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders and pulled the boy closer to his side. "Just a nice, normal day. You, me, and _Paris_." He let the accent roll off his tongue, knowing that if he looked down at Alec's face, his lip would be quirked ever so slightly.

Alec picked his head back up, giving Magnus a look. "Are you kidding?" He motioned to the shining city below them. "_This_ is not a normal day. Training with Jace for three hours and having to run after the demons running wild in Manhattan is a _normal _day. _This_," he emphasized again, this time motioning between the two of them, "is _not. _This is the _weirdest_ day of my _life._"

Magnus sighed, patting the boy's head. "Oh, honey…" he murmured with sympathy, though Alec could hear the amusement there as well. "I promise you that one day, _this_—" Magnus waved his hand, though Alec wasn't sure exactly which part of the situation _this_ was, "will be a normal day. This is the way we'll spent every night."

Alec couldn't help but raise a brow. "That's… quite the promise."

Magnus looked down at him, and despite how long they'd been together, Alec still blushed at the way his eyes were filled to the brim with adoration. "I _promise_, Alexander Lightwood," the warlock repeated, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye as he leaned in, "with the stars of _Paris_ as my witness."

And with the stars as their witness, Alec accepted that promise.

...

_14. Friends First, Lovers Second_

If he were weaker, Alec would have cried.

When he showed up to Magnus's that night, he'd expected to be swept up and kissed and expected to forget about it.

He was surprised when was soon as the door was opened, Magnus took one look at him and ushered him inside. The next thing he knew, there was a cup of black coffee in his hands (Alec hated sweets, hot chocolate was out of the question) and Magnus was sitting on the table across from him, leaning forward to listen to whatever was on Alec's mind.

...

_15. Always a Bridesmaid_

"…and I was thinking about South Carolina, just for a weekend. How does that sound?"

But Alec wasn't listening anymore. He had straightened up in his seat, and his eyes hat lit up in reaction to something out the window. Magnus frowned, confused by his boyfriend's distraction, and casually glanced out the window of the small coffee shop to see what could have possibly distracted the boy from his magnificent self.

The flash of gold locks was enough to answer Magnus's question. From across the street, he watched Jace Wayland walk up the sidewalk with Clary on his arm, the two smiling and obviously on their way to have a fun afternoon of their own. Magnus let his gaze move back to Alec, and felt a small stab of hurt when the boy's focus was still on his _parabatai_, watching until he disappeared from view. He frowned, then, as if he realized that he missed something, and turned back to Magnus. "Umm, sorry, what were you…" He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Magnus shook his head, raising his mug to his lips as he stared at nothing in particular out the window. "Nothing of importance, darling," he murmured in reply, sipping at his hot chocolate. The sweet taste had never been so sickening.

* * *

_Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me so far! Sorry about all the angst, but Alec's issues with homosexuality being forbidden and a disgrace to the Shadowhunters is something I don't find being touched on very often, apart from the basic fact of Alec being afraid to come out for a while. Anyway, sorry for the wait, thanks for all the support :)_


End file.
